mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sangryn
Sangryn Other Names: Vampyre, The Undead, Fangers, “Of the Blood” Geographical Location: The Sangryn are known to be located in various places throughout the world, though they are very rare to appear, as most of them try to hide their unnatural way of being. They achieve this through masquerades and deceit which comes easily as the human race only sees them as a fictitious race. Almost any race or supernatural being can be turned or Embraced by a Sangryn except for those who are already undead, or if they are of a demonic nature which appears to be what a Sangryn is, both demonic and undead. Common Physical Attributes: Sangryns are of the inherited subrace. Because any race or supernatural being can become a Sangryn (save those mentioned above), they will share the physical attributes of their previous race. Supernatural Characteristics: Sangryns are created through what is called an Embrace. A Vampiric Embrace pertains to draining the human of all their blood and replacing it with a minute amount of the Sangryn’s blood. Thus the human dies, but then stirs and rises as a frenzied Sangryn. A frenzied Sangryn is one who has not yet controlled the Beastial side of Vampirism and loses consciousness of their human characteristics until after their first feed. The one who initiates the Embrace is known as the Sire of the fledgling. Which of course means a fledgling is a new initiate of the Sangryn Coven. Sangryns use blood for a variety of purposes; therefore, blood replaces most bodily fluids. Which means Sangryns will cry tears tinged with blood or sweat it out as well. The amount of blood shown in this matter is predicated on how much they recently fed as well. As mentioned before, blood is generally replenished by means of draining a human's body of this fluid delicacy. Though Sangryns can feed on other creatures, they do not enjoy the taste of animal blood and the older Sangryns will acquire no sustenance from draining animals. However, supernatural creatures are an entirely different matter. It is considered fact that Sangryns not only can obtain sustenance by means of just purely drinking blood, but by obtaining the chi, or life force of what they are currently feeding from by way of being an energy Sangryn. Lifespan: Being undead means that Sangryns are, for all intents and purposes, immortal as they will not age or get sick and die. However, they can be killed by specific violence, such as a stake through the heart or the removal of their head. Sangryn Lineage: Of course there are lineages that describe a Sangryn's status within the shadows of the Sangryn world. There are indications that royal lines do still exist and they are considered to be Blue Bloods. Then there are those who are made into Sangryns which are also known as the Red Bloods. Blue Bloods are from a long line of Sangryns in a family that may have came from the origin of vampirism. They are both Sangryns born from Sangryns. According to lore most say that Sangryns may not be able to give birth, but given the circumstances that perhaps through constant blood supply allows this to occur. Red Bloods are those who were once human, but created by a Sangryn themselves. These are considered the lower class of Sangryns due to the fact they are not purebreds; however, some texts say that red bloods could also be created by means of a Sangryn mating with a black swan and eventually creating a Dampyr or what is known as a daywalker. This is a rarity in the more of Sangryns. Titles: Black Swans - non-vampyre lovers that are familiar and drawn to the vampyre scene. Brides - the betrothed of a vampyre, preferably one of noble blood. Elder - one of the oldest of vampyres, but not the origin. They tend to create communities and be in favor by other vampyres for their experiences and wisdom. Queen - ruler of the sector he or she resides in. Category:Racial Lore Category:Sangryn